1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate matter sensor unit for precisely and effectively sensing damage to a particulate filter configured to filter particulate matter (or an exhaust gas) contained in an exhaust gas and maintaining sensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
A particulate filter (PF) for reducing an exhaust gas is applied to a vehicle. A differential pressure sensor is used to sense the amount of an exhaust gas collected by the particulate filter.
The particulate filter can be selectively applied to all internal combustion engines, such as a diesel vehicle, a gasoline vehicle, and a gas vehicle.
In use, in accordance with exhaust gas control, the sensing precision of particulate matter collected by a diesel particulate filter by using the existing differential pressure sensor can be lowered, and it is not easy to sense damage to the diesel particulate filter.
Meanwhile, research into a sensor for sensing particulate matter continues to be carried out, and research is also being carried out in order to maintain the sensitivity of a sensor by removing particulate matter when the particulate matter is adhered to the sensor.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.